


F.E.A.R.

by GeminiDemon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Family Problems, Guzma - Freeform, He's just not around, Pichu - Freeform, Silver is gonna be your friend in this, Team Rocket Past, Yet., reader is female, tags will be updated as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDemon/pseuds/GeminiDemon
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION “Fear has two meanings,” He had said, “‘Forget Everything And Run’ or ‘Face Everything And Rise’.” ---It was time to heal and to grow. Leaving home is a choice that was meant to happen, something that you knew you had to do eventually. But when you escape Kanto and the monsters you leave there, you land in Alola and you meet a variety of interesting characters. Out of all of them, one group stands out with it's outspoken and loud leader. Team Skull doesn't disgust you, nor do you fear them. In fact you happen to enjoy their company. But as you grow closer to this team of outcasts and their leader, your past is rapidly following you and it brings more than wormholes and Ultra Beasts to your door. You had found the people that made you smile again....but will you have had the time to heal enough to face the monsters of your past as they come to hunt you down and drag you back? Though another question you could ask is this: Will Team Skull allow you to fall back into the hands of your past? Or will they be there to help save you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness! I hope to have a longer chapter for the next one. Though this is the first time I'm writing a Pokemon fic. I hope you'll all enjoy it. c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or their characters! o3o

There was no way to put this nicely, no delicate way to sugarcoat the dark truth and spin a tale of love and happiness for this family. No father daughter friendship, no love that wasn’t twisted and backwards and broken beyond belief. Lies could roll off your tongue like the sweetest syrup, and yet lying to yourself was just not something you could do. The harsh voice in your mind,  _ your voice _ , wouldn’t allow such a travesty to happen. Lies were all around you, a web of nightmares waiting to happen, so lying to yourself wasn’t a privilege you were allowed. 

_ “Typhlosion, use Crush Claw!”  _ The voice came through your dazed mind and you rolled onto your side, not willing to take another attack head on from your father’s pokemon. You pulled your knees to your chest and ducked your head, protecting your already scratched and bleeding jaw as the familiar set of claws tore through your shirt and into flesh. Though you held back a scream, a whimper escaped your tight lips as tears began to fall again.

This wasn’t the first time your father used you as a punching bag. It wouldn’t be the last time either, if you didn’t do something. Anything to get away. Fifteen years...fifteen years of this, of being practically a slave to the man and his now broken team. He was your father, he was meant to protect you, but all he cared about was fixing the team. Finding their leader or moving on without him, he didn’t care, he just wanted the power back. And abusing a child was an easy way to have that power. You weren’t the only victim of his insanity, but at least your brother was allowed to roam and take on challenges as a trainer. He got to leave. Your mother had long since found a way to avoid angering your father, staying docile and polite, giving what he wanted. 

But you? You were never good. Not to him. 

Either you were too stubborn and fiery tempered, or you were too quiet and dead acting. Nothing was good, you forgot how to smile, how to laugh. You knew how to fake them, of course, but a genuine one? It never happened. But occasionally, for some unknown reason, you tried to talk him into letting you have a pokemon. That becoming a trainer would help bring in money and that you could do good, you could make him proud. It almost always ended like this. A beating. 

At least he hadn’t thrown you to the few angry and cruel grunts that still floated around Kanto. You were of age now and they didn’t exactly have to worry about you running to the police because you were almost never allowed out without one of them with you. 

“Tch...such a disgrace to this family. I do everything here!  _ Everything!  _ I bring in the money, I put shelter over your head and give you clothes, and you still act like you have the right to talk back to me? Your place is here, with your mother and serving the boys when they come by to give me information. Not to bitch about not being a trainer. You don’t have the ability to be a trainer! You can hardly talk right!” 

There was a crash but you didn’t move, knowing well enough that it was the bottle he’d been drinking out of since he got home. He was still muttering as he called back Typhlosion and walked to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Usually you would be worried, but your mother wasn’t here. She was still at work, a late shift at the Poke Mart. So, after waiting for a few minutes, still curled up tight like you were waiting for another attack, you finally loosened up and slowly pushed yourself up. The sun was inching behind the trees, the sky now dark enough to reveal the moon. You sat there, breathing painfully but slowly, trying to calm yourself down enough to think correctly. 

It was time. 

Your time. 

Not that you knew what to do with that information. All that repeated in your mind was something you remember hearing one of the nicer grunts tell you when he came by and you asked why they were trying to get the group back together in working order. After all, the leader had left, shouldn’t that be enough to just end the group for good? But you remember what he said like it was yesterday and not two years before. 

_ “Fear has two meanings,”  _ He had said, “ _ ‘Forget Everything And Run’ or ‘Face Everything And Rise’.”  _

What had they feared? You still didn’t know, you hadn’t questioned it then, just nodded and went about your business of making the grunts lunch. Now though? Now you had an idea of what he may have meant...there were some things that caused so much fear that you couldn’t face them...but then there were times where you just had to. 

Two choices. 

You couldn’t face your father right now, not alone, not as you were. You needed to get stronger, you needed to grow and become better. A rock, unmoveable to his taunts or his attacks. Struggling to your feet you decided it was time. You took a few minutes to write out a letter to your mother, something short and sweet, telling her you loved her but you needed to leave. 

You would be back, eventually, when you were strong enough. But right now...shaking your head you limped out the door, still bloody and bruised but determination shining in your eyes. There was fear in what the future could hold for you, but you needed to leave. Stumbling into the shadows of the forest you were thankful when the pokemon left you alone, apparently more kind than most others would be to a bleeding and broken form. You were going to leave Kanto and find somewhere else to become better, to be someone who could smile without faking it, you were going to heal and then come back and save your mother from this hell as well. 

You made your decision. 

You ran. 

But you would be back and you would bring hell’s fury with you. 


End file.
